elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
BOEMIAN ROHPSHODY 8D
xhan: DA NA NANANA xhan: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST xhan: DA NA NANANA xhan: ANOTHER ONE BUTES THE SUDT! xhan: AND ANOTEHRD ONE DOWN xhan: AND WOTNERHG ONE DOWN xhan: ANTOHER ONT BOIES THE DUSE! Stellar: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST Stellar: HEY xhan: DA NA NANANA Stellar: HEY Stellar: THEY'RE GONNA GET YOU TOO Stellar: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST xhan: ANTOEHR ONE BIUTKES THE SDUD! xhan: I DONT' THINK WE GONNA GET ALOONG xhan: ... xhan: line. xhan: HOW LONG CAN YOU TAND THE EHT! xhan: DA NA NANANA xhan: shh. i'm an awesome singer. Wolf: lmao Stellar: Is this the real life? Wolf: Is this just fantasy? xhan: no. you are in the matrix Wolf: Caught in a laaaaandsliiiide Wolf: No escape from realityyyyy xhan: do you take the red pill Wolf: Open the doooor xhan: or the blue pill Wolf: Look up to the sky and seeeeeeeeee xhan: I'M JUST A POOR BOOOY Wolf: I NEED NO SYMPATHY Wolf: CAUSE IT'S EASY COME xhan: EASY GO xhan: LITTLE HIGH xhan: LITTLE LOW xhan: CUT ME WHERE?/WHEN? THE WIND BLOOOWS xhan: DOESN'T REALLY MAATTTER Stellar: Doesn't really maaatter xhan: TO MEEEEEEEEEE Stellar: to me Wolf: hehehe Stellar: Mamaaaaaaaaaa Stellar: Just killed a maaaaaaan xhan23: ... Stellar: Put a gun against his head Stellar: Pulled my trigger now he's dead Stellar: Mamaaaaaaaa xhan: (I'M THE INVISIBLE MAN. I'M THE INVISIBLE MAN.) Wolf: Life had juuuust begun Stellar: Life had juuust beguuuuun and now I've gone and throuwng it allll awaaaaaaaaay Wolf: Mamaaaaaa Oooooh xhan: /puts that on Wolf: Didn't mean to make you cry Stellar: If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Wolf: Sometimes wish I'd never been norn at all Wolf: Uh, crap xhan: ...carry ooon xhan: carry ooon xhan: cause nothing really matters xhan: /piano solo xhan: TOO LATE xhan: MY TIME HAS COME xhan: SENDS SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE Wolf: BODY ACHING ALL THE TIME xhan: BODIES ACHING ALL THE TIME~ xhan: GOODBYE EVERYBODY xhan: I'VE GOOT TO GO xhan: GOTTA LEAVE YOU AL BEHIND AND FAAADE THROUH xhan: MAMA xhan: OOOOOOOOOH xhan: /RATE LIMITED Stellar: I DON'T WANNA DIE xhan: SOMTIMES WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL Stellar: *guitaaaars* xhan: /AIRGUITAR pause xhan: /PINAO xhan: I SEE A LITTLE SILHOETTA OF A MAAN Stellar: I see a little silhouetto of a man! Stellar: /doesn't know. The next line! Lalalala laa laa laa xhan: SKULLA MOOSH SKULLA MOOSH (IDK) WILL YOU DO THE ...FANDANGO? Wolf: Scaramough, scaramough, will do you the fandago? xhan: THUDER BOLTS OF LIGHTNIGHT xhan: ... Wolf: THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING xhan: LGITHNINT* Wolf: VERY VERY FRIGHTNING ME Wolf: GALILEO Stellar: VERVERY FRIGHTING ME xhan23: GELILEP Stellar: GALILEO Wolf: GALILEO xhan: GELOILEP xhan: ... xhan: LET ME GO Wolf: GALILEO FIGARO MAGNIFICOOOO Wolf: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me Stellar: I'm just a poor boy nobodoy loves me Wolf: HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY Stellar: SPARE HIM HIS LIFE OF THIS MONSTROSITY Wolf: SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROTY xhan: EASY COME EASY GO xhan: WILL YOU LET ME GO? Wolf: BISMILLAH NO Wolf: WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO xhan: WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO Wolf: LET HIM GO Stellar: BISMILLAH NO xhan: WILL NOT LET YOU GO Wolf: WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO Wolf: LET HIM GO xhan: NEVER LET ME GOO xhan: OH xhan: OH xhan: OH xhan: MAMA MIA MAMA MIA Wolf: MAMA MIA LET ME GO Wolf: BEEEELEZUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE FOR MEEEEE xhan: SOOOMETHING WORD Wolf: FOR MEEEEE Wolf: FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE xhan: ...FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE xhan: /GUITAR Wolf: /AIR GUITAR Stellar: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE? xhan: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIIIE Wolf: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIIIIIE? Wolf: OOOOH BABY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BABYYYYY Stellar: Can't do this to me baby Wolf: JUST GOTTA GET OUT Wolf: JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUT OF HEREEEEE Wolf: /GUITAR xhan: \o\ /o/ Wolf: ooooooooh yeaaah Wolf: ooooooh yeah Stellar: nothin really matters Wolf: ooooooo-ooooo-ooooh Wolf: Anyone can see Wolf: Nothing really matters Stellar: Nonthin really matters xhan: to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Wolf: Nothing really matters to meeeeee Wolf: Anyway the wind bloooooows~ xhan: this is going on the wiki you realize xhan: /takes a bow Wolf: I'd be shocked if it didn't Wolf: /bows Stellar: /applausos